A Grim Reminder
by EasternWolf23
Summary: WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS. Have you ever wondered about Undertaker's past? What will the events lead to when, one day, he decides to take a stroll around the city. The Undertaker we all know and love may have had some very interesting and tragic beginnings.


Hi everyone! I am really excited about this story and I hope all of you like it. I know the whole thing with Undertaker's backstory probably won't match up with how it is in the series, but oh well. Also, I know that the author of Black Butler has not officially given Undertaker a name, but it seems to be a popular rumor among the fan base that his name is Adrian Crevan, so this will be the name I use for him in the story.

~Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler. ~

Chapter One

I let out a sigh as I watched the humans grow into a throbbing mass from the rooftop. The allure of an unexpected death was upon them. Oh, of course they all wore masks of fear and concern but the truth was that they relished these moments. I was both intrigued and confused by this. I continued to watch as the body was taken away and the crowd dispersed. Without thinking I took out my book and stamped the page showing that the reaping had been successful. I was not eager to return only to receive another list of souls, so I stayed on my perch. Gradually over the years, I noticed myself caring less about the rules. I watched the masses of people run around from place to place, and it caused me to wonder how so many people were able to be so content in their daily lives. I, like most Shinigami, didn't remember what it felt like to be human; not that it was necessarily a bad thing, we had all had miserable lives anyway. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath trying to change the course of my thoughts. I didn't wasn't to go there, not yet, maybe not ever. Suddenly, I felt a presence behind me and I opened my eyes. It was one of the newer members. It was easy to tell how nervous he was, and it wasn't like I had to wonder why. I had been a Shinigami longer than I would have liked to admit, and I had become pretty notorious in that time. He cleared his throat.

"Excuse me sir, I've been sent to fetch you."

My lip curled as a mocking laugh escaped my throat. "You came to 'fetch' me? Understand one thing, I am not 'fetched'. I will come and go as I please." He hastily tried to correct himself.

"O-of course, I only meant that I was sent to find you because they wanted to know if you were successful."

I stood up. "Of course I was successful." Without saying another word I left him standing there.

~Time Lapse~

My work was finished for the day and I had already turned in my completed list. I sat alone; we didn't need sleep, not that I would have been able to with as much as I was thinking. Instead, I decided to do something that a lesser Shinigami probably would have been demoted for. I grabbed a long coat and headed back out, only this time instead of watching from a rooftop, I decided to walk among their streets. It was late at night, so the streets weren't very busy, but I continued to wander around. Many hours must have passed, and I thought I had seen everything when I noticed an odd little building a little ways in the distance that I hadn't noticed before. It was a dreary little place and, even though it was so late, it was still open. For the first time in a long time I gave in to my curiosity. The first thing I saw when I entered was a row of coffins. As I looked around I found other things like gravestones and some odd tools. Then I heard a voice behind me.

"Can I help you with anything?"

I turned around and was surprised to see a woman. "What exactly would you be able to help me with?" She chuckled.

"Well, nothing unless you know someone who's died recently."

I shrugged. "Sorry, don't know anyone personally. If I did, though, how would you be able to help?" At first her only response was to raise her eyebrows.

"Perhaps I need a better sign. I'm an undertaker, I assume you know what that is?"

This last part she said with sarcasm. With a smile, I responded. "Yes, actually I do know what that is." I my smile grew. "Perhaps some time you could show me some of your work." I stood there long enough to see her expression change to being mildly shocked, and then I left. As I walked back down the street, I notice I still had a smile on my face. This could turn out to be interesting, very interesting.

~Well thanks for reading the first chapter. I hope to be doing a lot of work on this story and my other story Blood Bonds in the very near future. I would love it if you would leave a comment and tell me what you think. ~


End file.
